Tears Are For the Weak
by VB enforcer
Summary: Vegeta lives under Frieza and is always looking for a way to escape. After a recent purge a certain slave becomes very important in his plans. She may be the key to the seven remaining saiyan's survival. (Vegeta, Raditz, Nappa, Kakarot, Tarble, Turles, Krillin). Some GxCC later on.
1. Chapter 1

I just started writing this...so yeah here it is. Umm yep.

* * *

"So_ where do all your tears go?" The question was spoken by a boy no older than nine. The fact that he was new to the kingdom was quite easily figured out since it was the prince he was talking to._

_"I don't have any," the teenager, Vegeta responded with a smirk. The younger alien's face slowly turned down into a frown and he tilted his head ever so slightly to the right._

_"Everyone has to cry. One day it will build up and you'll explode!"_

_To anyone who has had experience with children, this statement wouldn't have bothered them much. But to the prince, who was stripped of his childhood, hadn't had the chance to be innocent and he took it as making fun. He thought that the kid was joking with him, turning him, the Prince of all Saiyans, into a laughing-stock! So with those thoughts he decided it was best to eliminate the puny creature. It wasn't like it was very strong anyway. The poor things power level wasn't even over 1.23. _

_So, yes he was going to do it a favor and destroy it._

_"Child you should never play with me." Vegeta muttered lifting his hand up so it was even with those large brown eyes across from him. The child let out a whimper and foolishly tried to reach up and cover his head with his arms. Emiting a chuckle Vegeta whispered,"In this world, tears are for the weak. And the weak is eliminated."_

_Then with a quick scream, he reduced the alien to ashes. Barely a second later, yelling could be heard and almost as quickly as the child had died there were grownups in the room._

_Nothing really made much sense at this point. That was until the king's voice silenced all the others._

_"Quiet! I want to know what happened." Vegeta Sr. bellowed. He looked from his son to the sobbing pair of aliens on the floor to the guards and they all stared right back at him. "I want to know now!"_

_"I can tell you what happened. YOUR son has murdered ours. And you can GUARENTEE we won't be helping you with anything anymore. Remember that deal you wanted to make. Our technology for your protection...it's off," the man on the floor shouted, his voice thick with tears. Vegeta Sr. swallowed hard. Frieza had said if they didn't make the deal correctly then he would have to punish the saiyans very harshly._

_"I can assure you this was a once and a life time mistake." The king replied cooly trying to keep the coldness out of his voice._

_"You can assure us this because the deal is off. You can tell that lizard lord that he can get his own technology from else where." The pair responded. They were sobbing so hard that it was almost inaudible._

_"There is no need for that." A feminine sounding voice smirked from behind the group. "I shouldn't have sent my monkeys for such an important mission. Too bad both deals fell, I guess that makes you both officially extinct."_

_Vegeta suppressed a giggle, unsuccessfully. It caused the occupants of the room to turn to the Prince._

_"What is it, monkey?"Frieza asked while raising an eyebrow._

_"It's just...you seem to think you can destroy the Saiyan race. That is funny to me because we are the strongest race in the entire universe."_

_Frieza let a cruel smile pass over his feature before turning so his back was facing the young Saiyan._

_"Allow me to demonstrate." He offered, before completely disappearing and reappearing behind Vegeta Sr. The punch he threw resulted in the king of all Saiyans dropping to one knee, clutching his stomach, and coughing up some blood._

_A cold chill passed through the room. Two of the guards rushed to help their fallen king, while the parents of the dead alien froze in their spot on the floor. Vegeta had the most reaction. He was the only one able to see his father's face,everyone else had had a view of the king's back. If they had stood where the prince was they would have seen the single tear roll down the king's cheek. No others followed. It was alone. It was shameful. It was weak._

_"You see. I am more powerful than all you monkeys combined. I am the greatest to ever live and the greatest that ever will live. Nothing can surpass me." Frieza laughed returning his sharp gaze on Vegeta. The prince had to put all his strength into not flinching._

_"I am not impressed, lizard. Obviously you enjoy catching people off guard. Quite a cowardly way to fight if you ask me." Vegeta finally spat out, making sure to cover up most of his fear. Key word MOST, for as he ended his sentence his voice cracked slightly._

_Vegeta Sr. was up now, he was trying his best to push away the guards at his side when he heard his sons brave words. The low growl response that came from Frieza didn't lessen the worry for his son's life._

_"Lord Frieza, please disregard my son. He is young. Only 13. You know how young boys are. Now if we can get back on track. Is there anything I can do to replace the deal we had previously?"_

_For a moment, it looked as if the purple creäture was going to murder the young prince but eventually he turned back to the original topic with an idea._

_"I want him," Frieza smirked while nodding toward Vegeta. _

_The prince returned a smirk of his own and then cast a glance to his father. The king had recovered from the punch quickly so surely he had just been caught off guard. Frieza couldn't actually be as strong as he claimed. The king probably wasn't even afraid of the over grown lizard, surely he wouldn't even consider giving away his only son._

_"O-ok. I'm doing this for the good of the planet," Vegeta Sr. stuttered, causing his son to gasp._

_"NO, NO WAY AM I GOING WITH THE __**HIM**__." Vegeta screamed after a moment's pause. He watched all the guards shrink away and rage filled his eyes. "IF YOU CAN'T MANAGE TO KILL THIS THING," he paused taking a break to gesture toward Frieza," THEN I WILL."_

_With those words the prince powered up, to a level that was very powerful for his age, it even managed to surprise Frieza. Then quickly he felt his brain start working to calculate the best way to attack and finally his body kicked in to respond to the plan._

_A few lucky punches connected with Frieza's tough skin, but none even made a bruise. After awhile it seemed the overlord got bored and he knocked the prince away._

_"Yes child you are filled with fire, but save that for later..you'll need it." Frieza concluded turning to walk away. He looked at two of three guards and said," Go take care of the Medora planet." then he looked at the third guard and added to his command," You take care of the king and queen."_

_The aliens who hadn't moved from their spots on the floor clung to each other in a desperate attempt to be close before they died._

_"Vegeta, you are to be strong. Remember the weak always get destroyed first-" Vegeta Sr. started before his son stopped him._

_"I am not the one to worry about being weak. You are the one that has shed a tear. The ultimate sign of weakness."_

_The king released his intense gaze from his son. He felt shame consume his body at the thought his son saw him in his moment of weakness. Then the shame passed, there wasn't enough time for that. He looked back into his sons eyes and came close enough to place his hands on the prince's shoulders.._

_"Vegeta listen to me, I am going to get us out of this. You understand?"_

_Vegeta shrugged and turned to leave and pack, he paused at the doorway._

_"Are you sur-do you promise?" Vegeta asked without looking back at his father._

_"Yes," the king said with a little hesitation. _

_Vegeta Jr. scowled and muttered," Never mind I can grow stronger myself. You just focus on not dieing," before leaving the room._

** 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"What do you think he's dreaming about?" The fat pink alien asked his partner.

"It doesn't matter...Now help me wake him up. Frieza says we can watch the punishment if we get him there fast enough." Zarbon answered.

This made the first speaker, Dadoria, smile. He then began to pry the sleeping figure up into a sitting position.

"I cahn groh sronger mehsef...wat?" Vegeta grumbled. He jumped off the mattress and instantly rolled into a position much like a caged animal would.

"Oh Saiyan, so feisty." Zarbon chuckled before flipping his green braided hair over his shoulder. He looked Vegeta over quickly, the prince was practically naked besides the thin shorts he hadn't bothered to take off the night before. "Mmmm."

"Zarbon snap out of it. You can admire the monkey later. Frieza will not appreciate him being...fiddled with." Dadoria warned. The green servant of Frieza shot the tubby pink alien a look, before blushing.

"I wasn't thinking anything like that." Zarbon grumbled, he flashed a look at the Prince who had thrown on some clothes while they were talking. "I was just umm nevermind let us go."

Dadoria shook his head slightly at his partner's flustered state before grabbing Vegeta's shoulders tightly.

"Let go of me," Vegeta snarled,jerking his arm away. He then proceeded to leave, in direction of Frieza's throne room. His plans were halted as a hand grasped his tail. The pain wasn't enough to hurt him but it did make him freeze long enough for Zarbon to pull him back onto the bed. Shortly after the green alien appeared over him and straddled the prince's hips.

"I will fucking kill you," Vegeta hissed, trying his best to thrash the murderer above him.

"I'm sure you will," Zarbon sneered before turning to Dadoria," I honestly can't take this frustration anymore. I need to get it out. To hell with watching the punishment. This will be one hundred times better."

Dadoria tilted his head, thoughtfully. He looked over to the prince who was still struggling under Zarbon.

"I guess so, but you'll have to explain to Frieza how his precious little pet ended up in a regeneration tank and you owe me." the chubby alien spoke.

"Agreed, now scamper off," Zarbon smiled. He then turned back to face the squirming prince. The monkey didn't seem to notice that every move he made turned Zarbon on even more.

As the door closed behind Dadoria, Vegeta continued to hit and kick on the alien above him. He got a nice punch in, that ALMOST knocked Frieza's servant off. ALMOST.

That just made Zarbon angry, he grabbed the Prince's hands and trapped them above his head. By this time, Vegeta began to feel helpless. Though he wouldn't stop fighting, he closed his eyes.

Vegeta was weak. And as his father said 'The weak always get destroyed first'.

That left one question behind.

**When would it all end?**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:I own nuthin.

* * *

"Why is he in the tanks this time?" Frieza sighed rubbing his temple. He took a sip from his wine and prepared himself for Zarbon's excuse for Vegeta's bloody state.

"He attacked me sire, it was in self defense." The green alien explained while flipping his braid.

"Why is it that whenever I send for you to fetch Vegeta, he always ends up hurt? This cannot be a coincidence. You will have to replace my dear monkey in his punishments."

"Lord Frieza please, he will be out in about an hour. You could easily beat him then." Zarbon pleaded, ignoring the overlord's question altogether.

"That would normally be fine but you see I will be in a meeting in an hour. There is a planet that has caused some trouble with purging. I was going to send Vegeta and his rag-tag group but you have ruined that for me."

"I am sorry my lord. I shall find a way to make it up to you," Zarbon answered, and then finally lifted off of his knees.

"To hell you will," Frieza agreed, taking another sip of his wine. A drop rolled down his cheek and dripped to his lap. "Oh no, send in a servant on your way out."

"Yes sire."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"When will Veggie be out?" Tarble mumbled. He cast a glance at Kakarot but the idiot wasn't paying attention. With a sigh he got up to walk over to Nappa, who was meditating. "When will Vegeta be out?" he repeated.

Opening one eye, the older saiyan shot a glare at the younger version of the prince himself.

"In about an hour," Nappa grumbled. He was slightly annoyed that his meditative state had been broken but it gave him a chance to see Raditz crowded around the Prince's tank. "Go talk to Raditz, tell him it's not his fault." Concern was laced through the wise saiyan's voice.

Tarble just nodded and went over to the spiky haired man. He gingerly placed a hand on his comrade's shoulder.

"No one blames you," Tarble whispered, trying to comfort.

"I blame myself," Raditz answered. He did give the tank a little more space though.

"You couldn't have done anything." a voice pointed out from the doorway.

"Turles is right you know," Kakarot agreed. He had finally stopped having a conversation on his scouter.

"B-but I _heard_ his screaming. I should have barged in there and stopped the disgusting creäture from touching him. I should have-"

"Stop talking nonsense. You couldn't have done anything even if you had went into that room." Nappa interrupted. He walked over to the middle of the group of saiyans. "All of you. Get up now. We are going to train. No one is to ever speak of this topic again...especially in front of the Prince. Understand?"

"Yes," the group chorused and followed their temporary commander out of the room.

Just as they left a much smaller, bald Saiyan ran into the room. He looked around and realized that his crew had already retreated to their quarters of the ship.

Just as the small saiyan turned his eye. Bubbles rose around Vegeta's breathing mask.

"You must be having a dream." Krillin whispered coming closer and staring at his leader.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_Frieza pulled his hand from where it had cut through the small boy's skin. Blood spilled out through where he had struck and he watched as the 14-year old collapsed. Nearby his 'guards' that had been sent with him, were in a similar situation._

_This child definitely had potential, but with enough work, Frieza was sure he could hide it from the Saiyan._

_Spinning around the purple and white lizard felt something knick his ankle. He looked down and was surprised to see his entire foot missing._

_"AHH, Saiyan. You have crossed the line." Frieza spat out, watching Vegeta's proud face. The Saiyan was barely able to keep himself conscious._

_"No Frieza you crossed the line a long time ago, you will pay for everything you have ever done" The prince returned. His eyes threatened to force themselves shut, but he wanted to see Frieza's reaction._

_"Bring me the salt," the lizard finally commanded. He looked at Dadoria and the pink creäture left the room in search of what Frieza wanted._

_Without pausing for a moment, the lizard lord pulled off Vegeta's tattered clothes. He could tell without looking that Zarbon was extremely pleased. _

_"Keep your hands off the prince...for now," Frieza chuckled. He could imagine the look on Zarbon's face as it grew red from embarrassment._

_After several minutes Dadoria returned, from his walk. He held out a container of white powder. Frieza took it with a nod and then unscrewed the top. Slowly he poured it across the Saiyan's fleshy back. As soon as it hit the exposed cuts, the monkey howled in pain. Frieza smiled, enjoying himself thoroughly, and rubbed it in even more._

_"You are weak," Frieza whispered close to the young boy's ear._

_ 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

"I AM NOT WEAK," Vegeta screamed, startling Krillin. The small Saiyan fell on his butt and looked up at the Prince who was enveloped in a blue aura. The tank cracked slowly, letting streams of the liquid inside out.

"Vegeta calm down,"Krillin shouted, though it was fruitless. Vegeta was powering up without even knowing it. He gave another shout and the tank finally broke because of the strain of power inside of it. The bald Saiyan stared wide-eyed and impressed. The special tank, that was originally made for Frieza (before he out grew it) was supposed to be able to hold power levels of up to 120,000. There was no way Vegeta had exceeded that.

The prince felt the cold wind rush over his body and his eyes opened on their own. Before he knew it he was back in the rehabilitation room, panting slightly. His body felt like crap and he could barely move.

"Krillin. Bring me Nappa," Vegeta breathed. He closed his eyes tight, trying to stop his pounding headache.

"Just him?"

"Yes."

It took longer than the prince would have liked for the elder saiyan to arrive but when he did he had a towel and some new clothes.

"Prince Vegeta, are you okay? Your power was way above average. Everyone on the ship felt it... I'm sad to say Frieza did too."

Vegeta managed to tug on his armour as Nappa explained about how Frieza would be looking for him and about some meeting the lizard had wanted them to attend. He finished pulling on his right boot before falling backwards. The elder Saiyan looked at him warily. He wasn't acting very Vegeta like now.

"I repeat my main concern. Are you okay?"

"Yes, I am fine." Vegeta answered, from his spot on the floor. That was the normal Vegeta. Too prideful to admit he was hurt. Nappa was the only one in the group that accepted the princes 'I'm fine' answer. The others would all argue saying they knew Vegeta was hurting. It was one of the reason the prince liked Nappa so much.

"Ok then. I don't know when Lord Frieza will be here but he will want to see you. So you're going to have to _act _strong," Nappa teased. He loved to see Vegeta riled up, it reminded him of the Prince before Vegeta-sei had been destroyed. Before they had been sent to work for Frieza. A better time...

"I do not need to_ act_ strong. I am Vegeta Prince of all Saiyans." The prince said arrogantly. He paused for a second and the mood of the room changed instantly. With his hands curled into fists that were held at his waist, Vegeta hissed. "He's coming."

As if on cue the door swung open and in walked the lizard lord himself.

"Ahh Vegeta nice to see you awake. You came out of the tank early..." Frieza stopped momentarily and surveyed the wreckage of the room,"so I expect to see you at the meeting in a few minutes. You may bring two of your monkeys."

"Yes lord Frieza," Vegeta replied. It took all his strength not to let any bitterness into his voice. The dream he had, had in the tank was so real, he could have sworn Kami had sent him into the past to relive it.

Just as Frieza started heading back to his chambers, Zarbon bolted into the room. He flashed the prince a grin, making Nappa tense and angry.

"Sire, Earth is attacking. They have decided against our meet."

"Well then destroy the damn planet, the highest power levels aren't even over 4." Frieza giggled. He continued past the handsome alien and into the hallway. "Make sure to bring me any thing of value."

"But Lord Frieza, they are far more advanced than we ever imagined!"

"Send in the Saiyans." Frieza called before disappearing from view. He had no doubt that the seven of them could take down the planet.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"This is a weakling job," Vegeta commented as he stood before the space pod. Tarble, Turles, and Kakarot had already blasted off to the blue planet. Nappa was punching in some codes into his pod and Krillin leaned against the side of his, meditating.

"I know, Frieza should send some of his crappy workers out there," Raditz answered from behind the prince. It seemed the room stopped for a second. Krillin opened one eye and looked at the spiky haired Saiyan. Nappa glanced up briefly, trying to decide whether to stop the conversation or not. Biting his lip, he let it continue.

"Hmm." Vegeta responded, thinking this would end the conversation.

"I'm so sorry," the larger one of the two suddenly shouted and dropped to one knee.

"What are you going on about," Vegeta growled through clenched teeth. He knew what Raditz was referring to.

_"One of your monkeys is outside the door," Zarbon hissed in his ear. The news made Vegeta bite his tongue. He tried to keep the screams inside. He was supposed to be the proud Saiyan prince not a bed slave._

_As the green alien above him gave another thrust, his mouth filled with blood and he couldn't contain his cries. _

_"You are so weak."_

"Prince Vegeta! Vegeta! Are you listening!" Nappa's gruff voice broke into his thoughts.

"Yes, wait where are the others?" Vegeta sighed. The room was empty besides two pods that were ready to take off.

"I sent them on," Nappa informed."Especially that bastard, Raditz." The latter of his response was whispered so quietly that Vegeta couldn't hear it.

"Good then we should get going." Without waiting to hear a response, the prince jumped into the pod closest to him. What had the universe come to, when Vegeta, the Prince of all Saiyans ran away!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Bulma threw her head back in the front seat, just in time to avoid the flying glass. A strange circular space ship had hit hers and now they were simultaneously falling out of the sky. Since she was the only one on her ship, Bulma felt no guilt grabbing the last parachute and using it for herself.

After wrapping herself in the proper straps, the young scientist threw open a door that revealed the long drop to the ground. She gulped and before she could back down, jumped.

At first the free fall was quite enjoyable, but as she came to realize that there was glass sticking out of the only thing that was supposed to save her, she panicked. _Ok Bulma think. What can you do if you're falling from the sky, without a parachute...or capsules... _the genius thought.

Nothing came to mind and she accepted that she would die. It would probably be a better death than living under Frieza anyway.

When the ground was about ten feet away, Bulma closed her eyes ready to feel pain...when it didn't come she opened her eyes. Staring at her was a boy about 14 years old. He had spiky black hair that rose up in the most peculiar fashion.

"Who are you?" the boy asked, curiously. Before Bulma managed a response, a much tougher voice yelled at them from below. Wait BELOW. For the first time, the rich (future owner of capsule corp) girl saw that they were floating above the ground.

"Tarble put the girl down! Frieza won't enjoy your scent all over her." The man below called. With a frown Tarble released the girl and let her fall to the ground. Just before she hit,a hand shot out and grabbed her foot.

"Turles, Tarble takes thing too seriously. Vegeta wouldn't be happy if he found _her _all hurt and then had to explain why she was dropped from the sky." Bulma's new rescuer warned. The newest man gave her a goofy grin, and she automatically knew he was going to be her favorite.

"Wait, this is the one we had to get? The leader of the rebel army. The daughter of one of the smartest scientists in the universe. The one that Frieza sent _US _to retrieve?"Tarble asked as he dropped beside his comrades. Kakarot, who was holding the impressive young women up, nodded and gently put her down. Well as gently as a Saiyan could.

"But she has a power level of 2," Krillin objected as he joined the group. His scouter beeped and he read some news that popped up. "Vegeta's here. And he's pissed."

"Why?" Kakarot asked quickly. He was the closest, besides Nappa(Nappa acted more like a father) to Vegeta.

"Raditz," Krillin mumbled. "Speaking of the devil." The Saiyan,who was Kakarot and Turles' brother, then decided to appear, dragging along two human girls and throwing them toward the ground.

"I don't know why Frieza needed us, this is so easy." Raditz beamed. He stepped forward and put a foot on the back of one of them.

"Get off her!" Bulma screamed throwing herself next to the fallen girls. They were both about 17 years old, two years younger than Bulma herself.

The saiyans were startled at the screeching girl, though they admired her guts. But before Bulma could try to pry Raditz's foot off he had added more pressure and listened to the satisfying crunch of her back breaking.

"You are all sick creatures." Bulma cried. She helped the girl who remained alive into her arms. "We will destroy you and Frieza."

"Stand up girl." a rough voice commanded from behind her. A foot prodded her back to hurry her up. Eventually, she stood up and leaned against the younger human, Chi Chi.

"I can promise you, you will die." Bulma added, narrowing her eyes,"...and Frieza too."

"Do it then," the man she had turned around to look at, encouraged. He had cold eyes that seemed to look straight through her.

"I promise."

Then he gasped.

He actually gasped.

As if the bitch were telling the truth.

Casting a glance over his shoulder, Vegeta could tell his comrades were staring at him. He looked back into Bulma's eyes.

_Whack. _The slap made a loud noise, and threw Bulma off to the side.

"How could you." The other human spat out. She rushed to Bulma's side and started calming down the sobbing girl.

Without an answer Vegeta turned around." Raditz, Turles go and find some humans that are qualified for Frieza's standards. Kakarot help the bitches to the bigger space ship, Frieza sent down. Krillin,Tarble, Nappa go and find this ' advanced technology' _Zarbon..."_

Fuck he had said Zarbon's name in a disgusted tone. The woman must have made his emotional shield, which he normally put up to avoid all feelings, momentarily fall.

"was talking about," he finished.

Then quickly he started off at a brisk pace toward the city.


	3. Chapter 3

"Were ready to leave, Vegeta." Nappa called through the scouter. Neither Krillin, Tarble, nor him had been able to find any significantly important technology. That only left the saiyans to wonder what Zarbon had reported.

"Are the humans packed away?" Vegeta questioned with his eyes closed. Meditation had always been a large role in his life. When he needed to escape a situation, or drown out the screams of tortured souls, sometimes even when he got very bored-like he was now.

"Yeah and by the way, I'm going to drive the main ship. My pod's already packed in. Raditz has left back to the land area," Kakarot cut in. Vegeta nodded...before realizing that the younger saiyan couldn't see him.

"Yes Kakarot." a faint whirling noise sounded behind the prince. He cast a glance over his shoulder just in time to see a pod jump into the sky. "I think your brother just left."

"Which one?"

Vegeta sighed and looked at the pods on the ground. Turles was still there,being prepared to take off.

"Raditz...Now get off your scouter and start the ship. Frieza will want those slaves soon."

"Yes sir, Vegeta sir." Kakarot said cheerfully. The line dropped and then the taller saiyan was gone to pilot the larger ship brought down by some of Frieza's workers.(Most had been killed by rebelling earthlings).

The Prince straightened himself and immediately got a twisting feeling in his gut. Something wasn't right...as if on cue Nappa dropped down looking worried.

"My prince are you okay? I felt a strange..feeling." Nappa asked. He looked around quickly as if a strange new threat would appear out of thin air and kill them all.

"I am fine. Go make sure-ow," Vegeta started. He jumped slightly at the burn in his arm. It didn't really hurt but he hadn't expected it.

"Vegeta! What is it?" Nappa yelled running closer. His loud voice caused Krillin to look over at them. "Wow, I feel that too now." The closer Nappa came to the smaller saiyan the more he felt small burns -almost like pinches on his skin. "What the hell is that?" the elder saiyan mumbled. He looked up and got his answer. "Krillin move your ship!"

Krillin obeyed but not before following Nappa's gaze and going pale at what he saw. A burning pod was falling apart as it fell from the sky. Spewing out pieces of burning metal all over the ground. It seemed like it was going to land right on the place where Krillin and Turles had landed.

After several seconds the entire pod came crashing into the ground, but thanks to Nappa's warning nothing was smashed."I think it's Raditz'," Krillin whispered to Vegeta while looking over at Turles. The saiyan was already poking through the rubble with Nappa.

"Of course it is," the prince hissed back, his eyes were trained on Turles. It must be horrible to watch your brother fall to the ground in a charred heap. A loud howl confirmed the identity of the body. Vegeta just stared at the pitiful sight. Turles' head and arms disappeared into the smashed pod, pulling out a broken body. The corpse was completely burned and barely recognizable.

A minute later when Turles was still mourning (destroying a bunch of already dead stuff), Vegeta began to realize how powerful Raditz death could be. The other saiyans hadn't experienced as much grief as the prince had so surely they would have a weaker emotional shield. Who knew how long it would take for Turles to get over his brother's death. And kami knew how long Kakarot would... wait Kakarot. Vegeta was pulled from his thoughts when he realized the big ship knew nothing of the danger's of the sky.

"KAKAROT!" the prince yelled, startling his comrades. He lifted up from the ground and flew as fast as he could.

Just a little away the ship was taking off. It gave a final grumble before finally becoming airborne. Without realizing it, it was flying right into a death trap set by a very special earthling.

Vegeta had no idea how high up or what had caused Raditz' pod to be cooked like that, but whatever it was was cleverly planned and resulted in a quick death. At least if the ship flew into it, whatever it might be, the occupants wouldn't be tortured. NO. He couldn't think of that...Tarble was in there too. He was working with some computers at the bottom of the ship, the prince didn't know how well he himself could cooperate with the death of the last blood relative he had. Sure he wouldn't cry, but it was the more emotional aspects that worried him.

Finally Vegeta ended up above the ship and hadn't been burned or shocked. He sighed and braced himself for the oncoming ship, it would take all his strength to send it back down to the ground. (He couldn't use energy or it would kill everyone on board).

When the metal came into contact with his hand, Vegeta shuddered at the cool feeling. He pushed down hard and the engine began to give off a whine through the air. The ship was still moving upwards when Vegeta felt an electric charge nip at his back. He held back a scream and pushed on the now warm ship. It started to blister his skin, but after he gave a final shove it started to descend. The only problem was that he ended up moving upwards...and into the field of energy.

The power coursed through his body and he felt like going limp. But that's what the earthlings wanted, so he did the opposite he powered up. At first the force field contradicted greatly with his ki, but after awhile it disappeared altogether. He smirked in triumph, though he couldn't keep up the smug expression for long. His eyelids suddenly felt heavy...maybe he would close the...just for a little while.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"How are you holding up?" Bulma asked the group of sobbing girls in front of her. They smiled sadly and turned to face her.

"Were fine...will we be able to go back to Earth soon, Ms. Briefs?" one of them, a dark skinned girl with dark brown hair and a curvy figure, asked.

"Maybe." Bulma answered. It was hard to answer the question knowing it was a lie,all of them would die shortly. The force field she put would kill them. But she would be doing the universe a favor by trapping all the horrid saiyans on Earth. The only thing she would have done differently,if she could, was make it so the saiyans wouldn't be able to get in. But there simply wasn't enough time for that.

"Bulma. I think we're hitting the you know what," Chi Chi called. A static sound echoed throughout the ship.

"Your right," Bulma agreed. She maneuvered around people, toward her friend. Chi Chi and Chi Chi's little sister(CC's little sister had been killed by Raditz) were the only ones who knew about Bulma's creation.

The ship shook dangerously making Chi Chi whimper. She pressed her shoulder against Bulmas and they slumped to the ground in each others embrace.

"Goodbye," Chi Chi whispered, closing her eyes tightly. She waited patiently for a cold darkness to creep over her. She opened her eyes when nothing came. The ship was actually moving back toward the ground. Above them the moaning of the ship became apparent, then silence, then a screams of pain, then silence again.

"What just happened?" Bulma asked softly. She shuddered remembering the screams, _she _had caused them and worst of all she felt no regret.

Chi Chi just shrugged, she was trying to focus on the talking going on down the hall. The space ship's door was thrown open and yelling echoed throughout the room. First came in a huge bald saiyan that had to be at least 7 feet tall. He had a much smaller limp man in his arms. The tall saiyan ran off toward a door on the opposite side of the room all the while whispering words in another language, that Bulma had never heard before.

Upon seeing the little man carried in the tall saiyan's arms, Bulma felt herself freeze. A quick dagger of guilt sunk deep inside of her.

Since she was watching the man get carried away, she hadn't noticed the other saiyan come into the room after him. This one was enraged, though he had been crying. It wasn't until the man grabbed her and Chi Chi up, did she notice him.

"You killed my brother and maybe the Prince will die. I swear if he dies I will kill you, slowly," the saiyan hissed as he pulled the two earthling girls away from the other slaves.


	4. Chapter 4

Bulma and Chi Chi were dumped into an all white room. There was no furniture besides a few chairs stacked against the wall. The saiyan who brought them there seemed to be having a break down. They scooted away from him as quickly as possible.

"This is all your fault!" He spat. He looked at Bulma angrily and approached quickly. Any tears left on his face evaporated from his anger.

"I didn't ask you to come here!" Bulma growled back. If she was going to die she wasn't going to go out looking like a pansy. The saiyan's entire face seemed to light up even further in red, if that was even possible. He plucked her from the ground despite Chi Chi's pleads.

"DON'T." Chi Chi screamed as Bulma was struck across the face. It would surely leave a bruise if she lived to see the next day. The saiyan struck her a second time and then threw her against the wall. She was unconscious as soon as she hit the ground. Chi Chi had tears running down her cheeks as she checked her friend's pulse. "Please be ok..." She whispered. The saiyan turned away angrily. He exited the room and gave the door handle a quick jiggle to make sure it was locked before heading down the hall.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Vegeta was going to be pissed if, no when,he woke up. Nappa couldn't afford to think negative. He watched as the prince floated in the tank and sighed. Krillin cleared his throat from behind him.

"Should I tell Kakarot to take it back up? I checked and whatever was up there Vegeta destroyed."

"Did you go up as far as possible to check for others?"

Krillin nodded. He could see how nervous Nappa was. They needed to report back to Frieza soon.

"Alright tell him to take it up." Krillin pressed a button on his scouter. "And Krillin...don't tell him about Raditz just yet..."

"I wasn't planning on it." The little saiyan scampered out the door to get somewhere quiet. He passed Tarble and thought about pushing the little prince back but decided against it. Nappa could handle it.

"VEGETA." Tarble cried out as he caught sight of his brother.

"Calm down, he will be fine." Nappa lied while blocking off the prince. "I want you to go rest."

"He needs me." Tarble whined.

"What could he possibly need you for?" At that moment bubbles arose around the prince's oxygen mask and he began struggling within the tank. Nappa cursed and went to the control panel to inject higher doses of sleeping medication into the green goop that filled the tank. Tears sprung to Tarble's eyes but he remembered what Vegeta always told him and pushed them away.

_His father was here. Vegeta couldn't help but let a grin pass over his face. Out of the corner of his eye Frieza watched the saiyan prince grow excited, that wouldn't last._

_"Hello son." The king called. He had two guards at his side, Turles and Krillin and then behind them was..._

_"Tarble?" Vegeta questioned. He looked into his father's eyes but found that the king had diverted them to the floor. _

_"Go ahead." The king shoved the small boy forward. Tarble started crying as Frieza walked toward him. "Let's go Vegeta." The prince wouldn't move. "Vegeta let's go!" The king said more forceful._

_"Are you trading me for him?" _

_"Don't worry about it...Nappa, Kakarot, Raditz grab him and bring him." Vegeta didn't have to say anything to any of them, after being with him for so long they only felt loyal to him. The king became angry when he realized he was being disobeyed. "Vegeta come right now or I swear you'll never leave this place. I will come back for Tarble later..."_

_The prince's heart ached as he thought of staying with Frieza any longer, still he didn't trust his father to return for the littlest ouji. Tarble had never lived up to his father's image of him and therefore was never particularly favored by the king. But living with Frieza was hell...with a heavy and guilty heart Vegeta started toward his father. The three saiyans took Turles and Krillin's place behind the king with their eyes to the ground._

_When Tarble realized he was getting left behind he screamed and cried all the more. Frieza looked annoyed and motioned to Dodoria to show the new little prince and his two guards to their suite._

_"V-vegeta. Father... please don't leave me. I don't want to stay here." Tarble called. The king ignored the little saiyan's whines but Vegeta paused just a second. Nappa nudged him on._

0-0-0

_"I hope he'll be ok." Raditz whispered. _

_"Frieza will destroy him...he's so weak." Kakarot responded. _

_"Shut up both of you! The prince will hear." Nappa growled. The two brothers instantly quieted. Vegeta returned from his room not a minute later. His face was plastered with guilt._

_"Nappa should I stay?"_

_"Do as you want Vegeta. It is your call."  
_

_"I deserve to go home...I've been here long enough. It's someone else's turn to stay in this hell hole." He seemed to be convincing himself. Nappa nodded at his decision._

_"Alright." The prince picked up his bag and headed to the door. They had already kept the king waiting 30 minutes, it was time to leave. As Raditz opened the door Vegeta's heart sank. His name was being called._

_"Prince Vegeta. Please come quick."_

_"What do you need Krillin?" The prince spat. He wanted to leave already, this ship seemed to be bad luck._

_"It's Tarble. Zarbon took him to his chambers." Inside Vegeta didn't want to help and he scolded himself for it. Tarble was his brother, his incredibly weak helpless little brother._

_"All of you stay here." He finally sighed. "Including you Nappa." __The older saiyan looked confused as to why he was being excluded. He went everywhere with the prince._

_"But Vegeta-."_

_"Stay here and if my father comes by make something up...I only trust you to do that. Understand?"_

_Nappa nodded._

_0-0-0_

_The smell of arousal was strong even from the hallway. Turles had stationed himself outside of Zarbon's room and looked relieved when Vegeta made his way over. _

_"Hurry, my prince."_

_"I am." Vegeta snapped. He pushed the door open and heard cries immediately. A quick look in and he caught Zarbon's annoyed gaze. _

_"Vegeta help me!" Tarble called. He had twisted his head just barely to get a glimpse of the prince. Vegeta couldn't help but feel sorry for his little brother. The little prince was stripped down to his boxers, bent over the dining room table with a nude Zarbon behind him. _

_"What do you need, monkey?" Zarbon growled. _

_"Tarble is coming with me. He is needed by the king."_

_"Can it not wait?" Zarbon hissed._

_"Do you think I would willingly come into your disgusting room if it wasn't urgent?" Vegeta questioned. Zarbon's face turned into one of thought before he scowled._

_"Fine take the little shit." _

_"Come Tarble." The little saiyan didn't have to be told twice. He gathered his armour and started to the door without even taking the time to slip it on. Vegeta pulled the door closed behind them. Tarble put his shirt on with ease but struggled to pull his spandex over his boner. He noticed Turles and Vegeta watching and tried harder only to get flustered. Vegeta gritted his teeth and grabbed his brother's pants and yanked them up. Vegeta continued to straighten the waistline of the pants while Trunks looked down ashamed._

_"Thank you." He muttered while a few tears slipped down his cheeks. Vegeta rolled his eyes. _

_"Let's go."_

_0-0-0 _

_The king was waiting in the prince's room as his sons and Turles returned. He looked angry._

_"Where have you been, Vegeta?"_

_"None of your goddamn business." Tarble was visibly distraught and that was the first thing the king had to ask them?_

_"Watch your language or I'll leave your ass here." the king hissed._

_"I'm staying. Take Tarble back." Vegeta said quickly before he could change his mind._

_"What?" The king hissed icily. "You are coming back with me, Vegeta."_

_"No I'm not." The prince replied stubbornly. The king's fist sunk into the wall. He was seething. _

_"Tarble is not returning with me!"_

_"Neither am I."_

_"Fine. Have fun together here." The king started toward the door. He made sure to bump into the littlest saiyan as he left. Tarble started to cry again and the 5 guards stood around awkwardly. Vegeta sighed, Tarble was just a child. The prince grabbed the back of his brother's head and used it to pull him over. He could feel the front of his armour getting soaked. Tarble was a weak child._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Frieza had sent a dozen men to collect whatever the saiyans had brought back, they flooded the ship as soon as it landed.

"Lord Frieza I request a tank." Nappa called down. Frieza looked at the prince who was limp in Nappa's arms and smirked.

"Have you found the creator of the technology? I sent a description of her."

"Yes sir." Nappa turned to Krillin. "Go retrieve the blue haired human, I told Turles to move them to..." Nappa paused as if suddenly realizing the problem with giving Turles the job. "To move her and the other wench to East Side room 13." Krillin nodded and flew off as fast as he could.

"What complications were there?" Frieza was still eyeing Prince Vegeta.

"Technology." Nappa responded. "May I start a tank?" The prince was only half done with his healing.

"I want to see the girl first."

Nappa bit his lip and crossed his fingers. He walked down the ramp to wait beside Frieza. Vegeta stirred in his arms and groaned, Nappa restrained him.

Many lines of girls were brought down before Krillin returned. He walked with Tarble, Turles, and Kakarot. Nappa gasped as he saw the state of the girl. She had to find support against Kakarot and her face had turned almost completely purple. Frieza did not look impressed.

"Tank denied." The lord hissed. Nappa left quickly to find some other type of medical help for the prince. "Who is responsible for this?" Turles looked down and none of the saiyans responded. "Your precious prince will be blamed if no one speaks up." Tarble nudged Turles. "3...2...1"

"It was me." Tarble said quickly. He glared at the side of Turles' head.

Frieza looked amused at the clear lie. Tarble wouldn't hurt a fly, that was one of the reasons the old king had wanted to leave him with Frieza.

"No." Kakarot growled. He looked at his brother ashamed at what was happening. "I did it."

"That seems a bit more plausible." Frieza smirked. "Come." He turned away.

Kakarot pushed Bulma gently into Krillin's arms and then followed Frieza.

"Turles you idiot!" Krillin said quickly. The saiyan marched off towards their room which left Krillin, Tarble, an almost unconscious Bulma, and Chi Chi. "What am I supposed to do with them?"

"I don't know...Krillin I want Vegeta."

"He'll be better in no time, kid. Help me out." Krillin shifted Bulma so she was over his shoulder and then motioned to Chi Chi. "I think she's in shock you're going to have to carry her."

"I can't." Tarble whined, he seemed to be starting an anxiety attack.

"Please not now." Krillin sighed and cursed. "Little Prince calm down. Take deep breaths." Tarble did so; each breath was ragged and sounded painful. Tears finally released themselves and he started crying. "If we all make it out of this alive, I'M KILLING EVERYONE." Krillin screamed as he threw Tarble over his other shoulder and grabbed Chi Chi's hand to pull her along. He took a deep breath and started towards the door.


End file.
